


Counsellor Castle.

by Donniedarko92



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donniedarko92/pseuds/Donniedarko92
Summary: This is a One Shot(?) where Frank Castle takes up  the temporary position of a  counsellor at a College. He's supposed to be focusing on the task at hand but meets a student who needs some of his guidance.





	Counsellor Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Frank Castle I'm writing about so don't expect sunshine and roses! I'm sure this will just be a one shot but if I get enough requests I may write some more. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Part 1/2 of the oneshot.

Frank hung his head. How the hell would he pass as a college counsellor? He didn't do well with people especially not a bunch of hyped up college kids and on top of this he had to find the ass-hole scum who had caused him and the city a bunch of grief for the past few months now their only lead was that someone in the college had something to do with it. 

“No way Sweetheart, It's not happening!” Frank huffed throwing the papers in front of him off of the desk in frustration.

“Frank it's the only way, If you want to find this guy that is?” Karen reasoned gently putting a hand on Franks arm. 

“Why can't Davy boy do it? I mean he's got that hippie dippie school counsellor look about him anyways?” He replied 

“Because Frank the guy is dangerous I wouldn't stand a chance if he found out my real intentions  
for being at that College,” David said as he strolled casually in the room, he then stuffed half of his cheese roll in his mouth before throwing himself carelessly on the couch. 

“Fine, Like I have a choice?” Frank growled

“You don't... Sandwich?” David quipped putting the rest of his roll to Franks mouth. Frank knocked it on the ground and stormed off.

“Well he took that better then I expected.” Karen laughed nervously.  
What had they got themselves in to she asked herself worried, Frank and formal social situations never ended well. He was too blunt and to the point, he did care deep down but not enough to screen what came out of his mouth before he said it, he was used to commanding and controlling. His hot head wouldn't help, no doubt in her mind that Frank would clash with the rumbustious, rowdy and near constant revelry of the bustling student population. He hated disorder and expected a lot out of people and in truth college kids and order didn't go together. 

 

Emily had made up her mind, college was not going to be like her high school experience. It wasn't like she was relentlessly bullied or a social outcast it was just the usual mean girl crap and being almost bottom of the school social pecking order. She had a few good friends in high school but none of them had followed her to New York for their education, she had chosen this school as it was the best College (within her price range) that did the Journalism degree she wanted. Emily wanted to make new friends here and actually have an identity, high school if you asked about her either people assumed she was new or didn't know her at all. In Journalism having your name out there was important in order to get all the juicy and thought provoking stories, so she she had resolved that working on her social skills would be an important part of attending college. She had made a pact after a very boring and lonely summer that she would attend as many parties as possible (not that she wanted to) and take on as many extra curricular activities that she could manage on her already hectic schedule. That is why at seven thirty in the morning she found her self on campus heading towards the counsellors office with the intention of signing up to some of the activities and to meet with the counsellor to finalise her choices. She pulled out her campus map as she entered the main college building but the office was easy to find in the end as it was on the same floor she was already on and not far in the building. She looked at herself in the window wanting to make sure she looked presentable and serious about wanting to take part in the activities as the counsellor was the one who had final say about what activities you could sign up for. She had straightened her usually wavy dirty blonde hair and had even applied a little make up, the black eyeliner she had applied accentuated her blue-grey eyes. She was happy with the end result. She didn't usually make such of an effort on her appearance not for school anyway but it was the first day and she wanted to make a good impression to everybody. She took a deep breathe and gathered up the courage to knock of the heavy oak door in front of her. No answer. She sighed and knocked again a little harder. Nothing. So she decided on her own initiative and tried to open the door. She pulled the handle down and pushed. The door creaked and she stepped inside. It was dark, the long grey curtains drawn, preventing the early morning sun from shining through and the lights were turned off. She went to step back out when a groggy groan sounded from inside the room,  
“What?” A gruff voice asked.  
“erm, I'm here to see the counsellor, but I can see your busy so I'll come back later sir,” She squeaked practically running out of the door.  
She felt so embarrassed at least he didn't see her face or else he would probably who have held it against her that she had woke him up. She scuttled towards the exit and Just as she went to leave the building she was tugged back, a vice like grip on her arm. She squealed in surprise at the sudden intrusion. The strong arm swung her round. She met with his dark eyes which bore in to her own pale pair. 

“Hey, Why did you run off like that?” His voiced oozed authority. She knew he wasn't meaning to sound so abrupt but he did and it scared her a little. He was not like any counsellor she had met before. She gingerly assessed his appearance, his eyes looked less black now that she had a better look and were more of a chocolate colour, his short black hair was styled in to a crew cut, he was olive skinned, well built and although he wasn't overly tall she felt like he towered over her. Even though he wore the same faculty regulation clothing as the other members of staff it didn't lessen the intensity of him as a person, the white buttoned down shirt and smart clung to his toned muscles.

Emily tried to answer his question she even had the answer but the words wouldn't come out. His gaze never lifting the entire time.  
He relaxed his grip on her arm and motioned for her to follow him which she did without hesitation, it clearly wasn't a request as much as it was a command. They walked the route back to his office and he ushered her through the door in front of him, the curtains were open now and the warm morning sunlight filtered through. She felt him behind her the whole journey to his desk and it sent shivers down her spine, good chills or bad she wasn't so sure yet. He was attractive, yes but intimidating even more so. He walked in front of her and stood behind his chair like a soldier at attention, his eyes never leaving hers. She stood awkwardly holding her arm and looking down at the heavily polished wooden floors, she started studying the grain patterns on each slat so intently that anyone who have thought she had been tasked with it. 

“Sweetheart, take a seat,” He commanded once more. She looked up to see his mouth lift slightly at the corner, his attempt at a smile she assumed. She pulled out the heavy chair and sat down softly. If any other person would have called her sweetheart she would have walked out there and then and probably give them the finger on the way out but she needed to speak with him and didn't have the guts to call him out on it. It made her feel more at ease to a certain extent because up and until that point she felt like he was some kind of robot. The way he walked, the way he spoked all methodically, to hear him use a pet name such as sweetheart almost humanised him although she didn't think he was the type of guy anyone wouldn't ever call buddy. 

“Sorry about earlier Kid, you caught me on an off moment!” 

“No problem sir, I won't take up much of your time I'm just simply here to sign up for a few extra circular activities,” She met his eyes and spoke confidently this time. This was a great opportunity to try and hone her socialising skills.

He held up his hand up , “It's Frank or Mr C if you prefer the more formal approach, and I'm impressed at how keen you are to take part in all that stuff but the Dean has informed me that I've got to make sure the kids I let on these programs are serious and committed as it takes funds to run them,” He stepped towards her before standing behind her ominously.  
She turned in her chair and looked up at him adrenaline kicking in, 

“Well I can assure you sir.. Mr C , I am hard working and dedicated individual who would put one hundred percent effort into those activities,” She nodded her head as she said it. 

“Is that so, Lady?” He drawled a hint of humour in his voice. This irked Emily, what kind of counsellor spoke this way, this wasn't an interrogation, she just simply wanted to sign up. This whole thing wasn't going the way she had planned, her old school counsellor would have spoken to her about what she wanted her 'goals and aspirations' then offered some groups and she would have signed up there and then and been done within half an hour. 

“Well actually Mr C, it is so. I have thoroughly researched the activities and groups this college has to offer and how they would help my future prospects in the journalism career and I'm confident that I would be a great asset to the programs I have chosen, I was just hoping you would sign me up today and I would be out of your hair, if I'm honest!” She retorted the annoyance apparent in her voice.

“Whoa , hold your horses kid, it don't happen like that with me, I gotta make sure you as committed as you make yourself out to be, funds and all that and of course I take my job very seriously, so do me a favour, leave that list of your you have there and come back tomorrow and we'll talk it through after I've consulted the program leaders, does that sound good with you Darlin'?” He lent his head forward his mouth so close to her she could feel him near her ear.. She took a deep breathe ready to fight her corner but the smirk on his face made her furious and before she said something she regretted she slung her satchel over her shoulder and without so much of a glance back stormed out of the door. 

Frank broke into a huge smile, college kids were so easy to antagonise he thought to himself. He went back to his chair and threw himself on to it. She was a cute one that was for sure and he didn't mean her appearance although she certainly wasn't bad on the eyes, he liked her fire and it reminded him of himself at that age. it's a shame really, he enlisted and that fire inside of him had turned into a wildfire that consumed him. He hoped she'd be back tomorrow and he hadn't scared her off. He had every intention of allowing her to sign up but he just wanted to see her capabilities. Those baby blue eyes had gone grey by the time they had finished talking, she came in here all meek and like a lamb and left holding her tongue and he knew it took all of her not to cuss him out. He'd ring Karen in the meantime and ask her about the kind of things he should talk about to a journalism student. He realised he hadn't even asked the girls name, he noticed she had indeed left the list as he had instructed, good girl and on top the name Emily Garrett. Cute kid, Cute name. He laughed to himself before shutting his eyes once more and going back to sleep.


End file.
